legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Verrekijker
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Accessoires | Introductie = 1998 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De verrekijker bestaat uit één stuk, heeft twee kokers, waarvan de voorste dik uitloopt, aan boven en onderkant verbonden met een 'dwarsbalk'. De kokers kunnen aan de hand van een LEGO minifiguur kan worden bevestigd. Aan de achterkant is een uitsparing ter grootte van een stud waardoor het ergens op kan worden geplaatst. Het accessoires is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Verhaal De verrekijker, in het Engels "binocular", is een accessoire voor een minifiguur. Het wordt in allerlei thema's gebruikt zoals en . Notities * Als bijbehorend thema is gebruikt, omdat op Peeron het accessoires 'Minifig Tool Binoculars Town' wordt genoemd, wat doet vermoeden dat in 1998 het daarin als eerste is geïntroduceerd. * Het onderdeel wordt soms ook gebruikt om een kanon of uitlaat van een raket te simuleren. Verwijzingen Optredens Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=2879 Treasure Raiders|jaar=1998|thema=Adventurers|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4504 box art.jpg|naam=4504 Millennium Falcon|jaar=2003|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=als basis voor kanon}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4504 box art.jpg|naam=4504 Millennium Falcon (Original Trilogy Edition)|jaar=2004|thema=Star Wars|aantal=2|notitie=als basis voor kanon}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7305 box art.jpg|naam=7305 Scarab Attack|jaar=2011|thema=Pharaoh's Quest|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jake Raines}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=8086 box art 2.jpg|naam=8086 Droid Tri-Fighter|jaar=20101|thema=Star Wars|aantal=3|notitie=bij Rocket Droid Commander en Rocket Battle Droids als jetpack}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=30141 box art.jpg|pixels=45|naam=30141 ADU Jetpack|jaar=2011|thema=Alien Conquest|aantal=1|notitie=bij ADU Rookie}} Groen|afbeelding=x|naam=7595 Army Men on Patrol|jaar=2010|thema=Toy Story|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs|afbeelding=10030 handleiding.jpg|naam=10030 Imperial Star Destroyer|jaar=2002|thema=Star Wars|aantal=18|notitie=als kanonnen}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=10663 artist impression.jpg|naam=10663 Creatieve Kist|jaar=2013|thema=Bricks & More|aantal=1|notitie=bij havenloods}} Goud|afbeelding=41050 artist impression.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41050 Ariëls Fantastische Schatten|pixels=75|jaar=2014|thema=Disney Princess|aantal=1|notitie=}} }} Black:05131D 26 Black 2 in 5948-1 - Treasure Raiders {non-U.S. version?} (1998) 2 in 5909-2 - Treasure Raiders (1998) 2 in 5975-1 - T-Rex Transport (2000) 2 in 4881-1 - Robo Platoon (2005) 2 in 5988-1 - Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins (1998) 1 in 5925-1 - Pontoon Plane (1999) 1 in 3310-1 - SHELL Promotional Set: Soccer: Commentator and Press Box (1998) 1 in 5848-1 - The Belville Luxury Cruiser (1998) 1 in 6435-1 - Coast Guard HQ (1999) 1 in 6433-1 - Coastwatch (1999) 1 in 4561-1 - Railway Express (1999) 1 in 3722-1 - Treasure Tomb (1998) 1 in 5903-1 - Johnny Thunder & Baby T (2000) 1 in 5381-1 - Adventurer's Accessories (1998) 1 in 5846-1 - Desert Island (1998) 1 in 5919-1 - Treasure Tomb (1998) 1 in 5918-1 - Scorpion Tracker (1998) 1 in 4560-1 - Railway Express (1999) 1 in 5847-1 - Surfer's Paradise (1998) 1 in 5928-1 - Bi-Wing Baron (1998) 1 in 5956-1 - Air Zeppelin (1999) 1 in 1278-1 - Johnny Thunder & Baby T (2000) 1 in 5987-1 - Dino Research Compound (2000) 1 in 5978-1 - Sphynx Secret Surprise (1998) DkStone:6C6E68 199 Dark stone grey 11 in 7705-1 - Gate Assault (2006) 11 in 7709-1 - Sentai Fortress (2006) 8 in 7783-1 - The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion (2006) 6 in 10179-1 - Millennium Falcon (2007) 4 in 5524-1 - Airport (2005) 4 in 7778-1 - Midi-scale Millenium Falcon (2009) 4 in 7255-1 - General Grievous Chase (2005) 4 in 7261-1 - Clone Turbo Tank (w/ Lighted Figure) (2005) 4 in 5972-1 - Space Truck Getaway (2009) 4 in 7787-1 - The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout (2007) 4 in 8147-1 - Bullet Run (2007) 4 in 7779-1 - The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit (2006) 4 in 20007-1 - Republic Attack Cruiser (2009) 4 in 10174-1 - Ultimate Collector's AT-ST (2006) 4 in 8108-1 - Mobile Devastator (2007) 4 in 7707-1 - Striking Venom (2006) 4 in 7702-1 - Thunder Fury (2006) 3 in 7739-1 - Coast Guard Patrol Boat and Tower (2008) 3 in 8016-1 - Hyena Droid Bomber (2009) 3 in 7899-1 - Police Boat (2006) 3 in 65799-1 - City Fire Value Pack (2005) 3 in 7906-1 - Fireboat (2007) 3 in 7213-1 - Off-Road Fire Truck and Fireboat (2010) 2 in 7240-1 - Fire Station (2005) 2 in 7945-1 - Fire Station (2007) 2 in 7998-1 - Heavy Hauler (2007) 2 in 30005-1 - Imperial Speeder Bike (2009) 2 in 8154-1 - Brick Street Customs (2008) 2 in 7991-1 - Recycle Truck (2007) 2 in 7642-1 - Garage (2009) 2 in 4494-1 - MINI Imperial Shuttle (2004) 2 in 4416-1 - Robo Pod (2006) 2 in 20006-1 - Clone Turbo Tank (2008) 2 in 10143-1 - Death Star II (2005) 2 in 66175-1 - Rescue Pack (2007) 2 in 4955-1 - Big Rig (2007) 2 in 7662-1 - Trade Federation MTT™ (2007) 2 in 4997-1 - Transport Ferry (2008) 2 in 10175-1 - Vader's TIE Advanced (2006) 2 in 5526-1 - Skyline (2005) 1 in 7690-1 - MB-01 Eagle Command Base (2007) 1 in 7625-1 - River Chase (2008) 1 in 10199-1 - Winter Toy Shop (2009) 1 in 5970-1 - Freeze Ray Frenzy (2009) 1 in 7043-1 - Firefighter (2004) 1 in 7744-1 - Police Headquarters (2008) 1 in 7237-2 - Police Station {without Lighted Figure} (2006) 1 in 8634-1 - Mission 5: Turbocar Chase (2008) 1 in 10219-1 - Maersk Container Train (2011) 1 in 30051-1 - X-Wing Fighter (2010) 1 in 7237-1 - Police Station {with Lighted Figure} (2005) 1 in 7774-1 - Crab Crusher (2007) 1 in 7900-1 - Heavy Loader (2006) 1 in 7245-1 - Prisoner Transport, Black Logo (2005) 1 in 7238-1 - Fire Helicopter (2005) 1 in 7894-1 - Airport (2006) 1 in 4746-1 - Mobile Command Center (2004) 1 in 7657-1 - AT-ST (2007) 1 in 7903-1 - Rescue Helicopter (2006) 1 in 7646-1 - ETX Alien Infiltrator (2008) 1 in 7741-1 - Police Helicopter (2008) 1 in 9247-1 - Community Workers (2005) 1 in 4210-1 - Coast Guard Platform (2008) 1 in 8038-1 - The Battle of Endor (2009) 1 in 5616-1 - Mini-Robot (2008) 1 in 9247-2 - people (2006) 1 in 7944-1 - Fire Hovercraft (2007) 1 in 5770-1 - Lighthouse Island (2011) MdStone:A0A5A9 194 Medium stone grey 6 in 8099-1 - Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer (2010) 2 in 10197-1 - Fire Brigade (2009) 1 in 4492-1 - MINI Star Destroyer (2004) 1 in 65799-1 - City Fire Value Pack (2005) 1 in 4778-1 - Biplane (2005) OldDkGray: 6D6E5C 27 Dark grey 9 in 10019-1 - Tantive IV / Rebel Blockade Runner (2001) 4 in 7203-1 - Jedi Defense I (2002) 4 in 10129-1 - Rebel Snowspeeder (2003) 3 in 7047-1 - Coast Watch HQ (2003) - 2 are extra 2 in 4097-1 - Mini Robots (2003) 2 in 4048-1 - Mech Lab (2003) 2 in 6575-1 - Polar Base (2000) 2 in 4796-1 - Ogel Mutant Squid (2002) 2 in 5314-1 - RES-Q Tools (1999) 2 in 7163-1 - Republic Gunship (2002) 1 in 7033-1 - Armored Car Action (2003) 1 in 6584-1 - Extreme Team Challenge (1998) 1 in 6330-1 - Cargo Center (1998) 1 in 7423-1 - Mountain Sleigh (2003) 1 in 7424-1 - Black Cruiser (2003) 1 in 6573-1 - Arctic Expedition (2000) 1 in 6773-1 - Alpha Team Helicopter (2001) 1 in 7416-1 - Emperor's Ship (2003) 1 in 6431-1 - Road Rescue (1998) 1 in 6445-1 - Emergency Evac (1998) 1 in 7034-1 - Surveillance Truck (2003) 1 in 6479-1 - Emergency Response Center (1998) 1 in 7417-1 - Temple of Mount Everest (2003) 1 in 6455-1 - Space Simulation Station (1999) 1 in 6569-1 - Polar Explorer (2000) 1 in 5986-1 - Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999) 1 in 7045-1 - Hovercraft Hideout (2003) 1 in 6775-1 - Alpha Team Bomb Squad (2001) 1 in 4789-1 - AT Aquatic Mech (2002) 1 in 6451-1 - River Response (1998) 1 in 3451-1 - Sopwith Camel (2001) 1 in 6437-1 - Beach Buggy (1999) 1 in 3403-1 - Fans' Grandstand with Scoreboard (2000) 1 in 4486-1 - MINI AT-ST™ & Snowspeeder™ (2003) 1 in 65118-1 - Secret Mission Collector's Pack (2002) 1 in 7418-1 - Scorpion Palace (2003) 1 in 5976-1 - River Expedition (1999) 1 in 78800-1 - Soccer Co-Pack (2001) 1 in 5936-1 - Spider's Secret (1999) 1 in 6586-1 - Polar Scout (2000) 1 in 6462-1 - Aerial Recovery (1998) 1 in 7419-1 - Dragon Fortress (2003) 1 in 2962-1 - Life Guard RES-Q (1998) 1 in 1370-1 - Raptor Rumble Studio (2001) 1 in 4792-1 - Alpha Team Navigator and ROV (2002) 1 in 7415-1 - Aero Nomad (2003) 1 in 6520-1 - Mobile Outpost (2000) 1 in 5934-1 - Track Master / Dino Explorer (2000) 1 in 6473-1 - RES-Q Cruiser (1998) 1 in 7035-1 - Police HQ (2003) 1 in 6740-1 - Xtreme Tower (2002) 1 in 6736-1 - Beach Lookout (2002)